


Except He Was(n't)

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Melissa Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gen, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Comfort?, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Post-Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Post-Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Sam is very convinced that Gabriel is dead, sabriel if you squint, this kids know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: "He isn't dead," the children promised Sam.Except he was.





	Except He Was(n't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/gifts), [BabylonRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonRanger/gifts).



> Major spoilers for the future of the series which hasn't even been written yet, but enjoy my sadism.
> 
> For UmbraeCalamitas and BabylonRanger, who let me whack them with the pain stick while this was being written. <3

“He isn’t dead,” Robin told him.

Except he was.

When they were leaving the Elysian Fields Hotel, Sam had been a bit preoccupied with an unconscious Mel and dragging his furious, screaming daughter away from Lucifer and the appearance of his son (he had a _son_ now?). But once they had parted ways with Kali and he was sure everyone was fairly safe at the motel, Sam had gone back to see the damage.

Gabriel’s vessel, cold and empty, lay on the ground, a pair of wings burnt into the floor beneath him.

Sam sprinted back to the car.

“It’s not what you think.” Robin was sitting in the backseat. “He isn’t dead.”

“I saw him,” Sam said, quietly. “He’s gone. He died. It’s my fault.”

“It’s _not_ ,” the kid promised. “We would know, Dad. He isn’t dead.”

Except he was.

* * *

“He isn’t dead,” Tryx insisted.

Except he was.

“This is our first real lead since the Apocalypse!” Tryx shouted. “You can’t just expect me not to follow it! He needs help!”

“It was a trick!” Sam yelled back. “Metatron was trying to manipulate Cas! Gabriel is _gone_ and I’m not going to let you risk yourself for a wild goose chase!”

Tryx stamped her foot. The look on her face was so dangerously close to _Hela_ that Sam worried for a moment she would go pagan and turn him into a grease stain. But he couldn’t let her go out alone. Not when she would inevitably get her heart broken when she came back empty-handed. “I’m not going to stay here when I know what’s going on, Dad! He’s out there somewhere! He isn’t dead!”

Except he was.

* * *

“He isn’t dead,” Mel assured him.

Except he was.

It was after Dean left with the soul bomb. After the British Men of Letters took him. After he found out that their mother was back.

Sam didn’t know how Mel was always able to know exactly what he was thinking about (she _swore_ on her grace she never read his mind), but she was always spot on.

“Didn’t have time,” she scoffed, plopping into the seat next to him. “Didn’t have time to put Raphael through behavior therapy is more like it. _Fucking Chuck_.”

Sam snotted. “Oh, because Gabriel wouldn’t have needed therapy either?”

“He could’ve told us where that cherry sucking Trickster was hiding,” Mel grumbled. “We could’ve gone and found him.”

“He’s dead,” Sam reminded his niece. “And apparently rebuilding archangels is _hard_.”

Mel let out a breath. “Look, I may not know my Grandpa well, but I know when he’s deflecting. Uncle Gabe is still alive, Sam. He isn’t dead.”

Except he was.

* * *

And then Ketch returned to the bunker and he brought them a gift.

Sam nearly dropped his gun.

Robin did. “ _Papa_!” he gasped and appeared at Tryx’s side to help the bloody Archangel to into a chair.

Sam swallowed and could only stare at his two kids fussing over their wide-eyed and clearly traumatized parent. Ketch was in the bunker and Tryx looked _incredibly_ pale and far too weak, but that barely registered. He didn’t catch what Dean had said, his eyes were locked on the sight before him. “No, no. This is impossible. He… he was dead.”

Except he wasn’t.

_Gabriel was alive._


End file.
